Letter to Wolf
by Yukiko.Winter
Summary: After Scorpia Rising. Depressed Alex writes a letter to Wolf after an accident. Ben reads it and doesn't approves. Gay relationship. This is my first ff so any criticism is appreciated! DISCLAIMER: I don't own Alex Rider!


_Wolf,_

_I am sorry. I am so sorry that I pushed you back. I guarantee you, it won't happen again. I swear. I know you said you'll give me time. But I don't need any. Really. If you want to take me today, just do so. I give you my consent. It isn't rape if I consent so don't worry. _

_I know me cooking isn't the best either, but I'll become better. I have already taken some cooking course. I will become better._

_Wolf I'll do anything. Tell me what you want me to do, I'll do so. _

_Please take me back._

_alex_

Ben stares at the sheet of paper in his hand. He had been asked to deliver this letter to Wolf, but before he did, he had wanted to know what Alex wrote_. _

_Why would he write this?_

His mind was reeling, goggling at Alex's signature, as if it could explain the person it belonged to. Slowly realization pours through Ben.

When he and his team found out that Alex and Wolf had a relationship and, on top of that, Wolf had tried to have sex with Alex, they brought Alex to Ben's apartment.

"Snake"

"hmm"

"Let's drive us back to the apartment"

"What?" Snake asked incredulously.

"Turn over!"

Snake look's at Ben as he folds the letter. "Why?"

But Ben doesn't give away anything. "Just do as I say"

Ben remembers what Wolf had shouted. _"Don't take him away. Listen! He asked me to! Believe me!"_

Five minutes later they are back in Ben's apartment.

"Alex! Where are you?" Ben shouts while striking through the living room.

Two seconds later Alex appears in the doorframe: „What happened?"

There is a frown on the younger boy's forehead.

"Nothing. But Alex, we need to speak. Sit down"

Alex sits down on the sofa. Ben does the same. There were a few seconds of silence, in which Ben is trying to understand what had just happened. Alex keeps silent.

"Why do you think, you came to me?"

Alex glances at him, and Ben realizes that Cub's face turned expressionless.

"Because Wolf didn't wanted to have me in anymore"

"No"

"What no?"

"The problem isn't that James didn't wanted to have you near him"

Alex look's up. "He isn't angry at me?"

"No"

Alex stares at him as if he saw him for the first time. And suddenly Alex smiles.

_He is relieved._

"So why am I here? When can I go back?"

"You are here, Alex, because it isn't right, that Wolf has a lover such young as you are"

"So I am just here because you thought that Wolf shouldn't be with me?"

Ben closes his eyes. He couldn't watch any longer at the disbelieving gaze of Alex. It wasn't right for a 23 year old man to take advantage of a fifteen year old boy. It wasn't even legal. Should it come out, Wolf would have to affront some serious problems with the law. Ben waits, his head bowed.

"Ben, I am old enough to make my own decisions. I don't consider myself a boy. Not anymore"

That certainty is true. Not after living through hell. Not after losing Jack. But nevertheless. "Listen Alex… You are 15 years old …If James really loves you, he wouldn't force you to have sex with him"  
Ben look's up.

"You pushed him back. You didn't want him to. I don't understand!"

_Why would you want to go back to him?_

"Wolf didn't force me at all. I was the one asking him to. It's just… " Ben looked at Alex's face .

_He is embrassed!_

"It's just?" the older one pries.

"He s-surprised me and I sort of reacted by pushing him back. But that doesn't mean I was against it. But in this second you stormed in"

As soon as Ben had caught a glimpse of the scene, he dragged Alex out of the bed.

"You aren't ready yet. You know what I believe? I believe you fear to be left alone. That's why …"

_Of course he fears to be left alone. He was after all left alone more than once. How desperate do you have to become, to prefer being raped than being left alone? _

Alex remained silent.

"Anyway, you don't have to try to bind him in such a way to you. I don't care whenever he is friend of mine or not. You always can come back here. He won't be using you. You Understand?!"

Ben is surprised when he sees a smile on the young men's face. Alex leans slowly towards him. Alex hugs Ben, holding tight.

"Thank you Ben. I haven't known you care. Thanks for caring"


End file.
